pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frye Opossum
Frye Opossum is an anthropomorphic opossum, an extended relative of Crazy Uncle Ned Opossum, and cousin to Boyle Opossum. She lives at 86711 Prospect Blvd. in Fort Crawlins, Critter County, Colorado. She is the owner of the mansion simply known as "Frye's mansion" and her total assets are over $43 billion, thanks to Crazy Uncle Ned's unorthodox investment in a certain copyright (she has made some generous donations). She is actually very old for an opossum, approaching thirty years, but some old friends in the closet monster business have made arrangements to postpone her death for a while. Origin Frye's character was created for the comic Room For One More by Brittany Greatbear as one of the central characters. She appeared in the very first strip as Fnaire, looking for a place to stay while attending college, ran into Frye who was frantically trying to bury the Vampire Pot Roasts that Aroma Skunk had created by accident. Later exposition revealed that Frye had been working as a closet monster thanks to her creepy red eyes, but her heart was not in it because she could not bring herself to frighten children. She was moved to the great northwest to work alongside Jon Krupp, whose job was scaring off poachers. It was there that she received word that Uncle Ned had died and, as the last known living relative, she was the heiress to his unbelievably huge fortune. She took the news very much in stride and indeed has yet to be anything like frivolous with her money. Thanks to her love for children, she now operates a day care while she attends Critter County College. Her course of study, while unknown, seems irrelevant as she could not hope to better her fortunes. Appearance Frye is about the average human height at around 175 centimeters tall, and has a mop of neck-length hair behind her head the same pale gray color as the rest of her fur. Her eyes are blood red but it is not terribly obvious unless she is staring. Her ears, hands, feet, and tail have no fur but are pink in color. Her only clothing most of the time is a purple "Daisy Duke" style sleeveless cotton blouse with no buttons that ties together in front. Since it was Frye's first purchase, she seems very attached to it and it constitutes her minimum dress. As a sidenote, Frye's pouch can function as a "hammerspace" similar to Oscar the Grouch's can (Sesame Street) or Sheldon the chick's shell (U.S. Acres); although to date, the only unusual object Frye is known to keep in it is an air conditioner to keep little ones sitting in the pouch cool during the summer. Personality Frye is a fairly competent leader type quick to take action and able to keep track of people and give directions, but she is very excitable when something frightens her or makes her angry. Fortunately, by virtue of where she lives, it does take something very unusual or unexpected to get her that worked up. When she loses control, her speech and actions speed up to a frenetic pace and she is very hard to understand or reason with until she calms down. Her speech, it might be noted, is affected by a Southern U. S. accent, which is mild most of the time but becomes much more pronounced when she is excited. Overall, she is very kind and caring, and only inclined to deal punishment when she feels it is absolutely necessary. She does have a mischievous streak, however, which comes out especially when dealing with evil monsters. Relatives Crazy Uncle Ned Opossum, deceased benefactor Boyle Opossum, her young cousin Category:Characters